


Infinite Faces of Raphael Santiago

by FandomRelated



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRelated/pseuds/FandomRelated
Summary: Lonely and sad, this is what the young Raphael looked like, but today he is not sad anymore. He is angry and retires, mostly because he is a vampire. As the leader of the vampires in New York he wanders through the night, watches over his member and hates the werewolves. But then a little vampire crosses his way, Simon Lewis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, before you read, I have to tell you something. I haven't read the CIty Of Bones books and only watched the show, so don't blame me. Also if you want the before of this story, make sure to tell me in the comments :)

# Infinte Faces of Raphael Santiago

### Chapter 1

### I fasted forward, reached Simon's mouth and laid my lips on his. He tried to draw back, but I held him in my hands. My hands were on his back, his muscular back and I could feel every single muscle. I kissed him, but when he opened his mouth, my tongue soaked in his mouth and we battled together. We fought, won and lost many times within a second. All I could imagine right now was laying with him in my bed. Or be with him everywhere, just with him. It could be an infinity, it could be just a second, but after a measure of time Simon resist and stepped back from me. "Raphael?", he just asked and walked away from me. Maybe I was disgusting for him, maybe he was confused but in the end, I was sad. "Raphael? Why are you doing this?", he asked and put his leather jacket on. Well, it was my leather jacket, but I gave it to him. As a mundane Simon had such a bad style, so I gave him my clothes. "I mean, I thought you were with Camille and I have Clary.", Simon said. I snuffled and turn my back to him. Tears filled my eyes, but Simon should not see me cry. Nobody should see me cry. Nobody should know I have feelings. I swallowed my lump in my throat and turned back again. "In which world do you have Clary Fairchild?", I asked and tried to look away from him. Tried. He looked too good for not looking at him. His glasses were thrown away, which made him much more adorable. Raphael,what are you talking about?, I asked myself. This is a boy, a mundane with vampire skills, nothing more. "I don't know.", he poorly whispered. His voice changed to a very dark level and I looked at him again. He looked at me back and our sight crossed each other. "She is messing around with you and you know that, Simon. She is in love with this Jace Wayland." By calling this shadowhunter Simon flinched and it made me feel bad. What's wrong with me? I am Raphael Santiago, I shouldn't feel bad for someone. But I did. And I have to admit that I have feelings for this vampire. "But, just because she is with him, does this mean I have to be with someone else?",Simon's dark brown eyes, which are normally lighten up. I saw only darkness in there. "Simon.", I walked to him, we were just centimeters away from each other, when I whispered. "You don't have to be. You can be." I looked at his lips, his sweet pink lips and avery little smile showed up. "Raphael, I don't know if I wanna be with someone. I think it wouldn't be right. I think, if I would be with someone it would be another girl. I don't think, that I am...",Simon wanted to say, but I interrupted. "Stop thinking." And then I kissed him again. We united our lips, kissed each other and I felt it. I felt, that Simon Lewis stopped thinking and just did. He kissed me, he grabbed my back and held me. I know it sound kitschy, but he held me. If he let me out of his hug, I would fall. It was so fastened, so blustery and passionate. My hands went up, up his head and I scuffed his hair. His brown and soft hair. I went through it,pulled it a bit and also pushed him against me. Our tongues fought again and it felt like we never were enemies. Like we knew each otherfor years. I didn't know but it felt like I got loved. The first timein my life it felt like loving and I didn't know how much this could mean to me. After numerous of minutes – and I swear it was an infinity – we released another and looked deep in our eyes. "Simon Lewis, I didn't know a mundane could mean so much to me.", Iwhispered and he smiled. "Shut up, I want to show you my vampireside." Then he pushed me on the bed.


End file.
